


Sol Opaco

by Hana_Yoru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Battle Couple, Bottom Hibari kyoya, Depression, Gen, M/M, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Yoru/pseuds/Hana_Yoru
Summary: Entonces el Sol dejo de brillar al día siguiente, Ryohei Sasagawa, ya no sonreía mas y nadie sabia porque.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko
Kudos: 2





	Sol Opaco

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic relacionado con los guardianes mas fuertes de Tsuna: Ryohei x Hibari.  
> Se que la personalidad de Hibari es muy difícil, así que disculpen si hay alguna actitud, fuera de como es realmente.  
> Ame mucho escribir una historia donde se hablara de nuestro sol precioso, Ryohei, espero les guste tanto como ame escribirla.  
> Asi que, Ryohei bebé, aquí esta tu historia uwu
> 
> Y si, lo siento, solo serán dos capítulos, espero los disfruten

Todo era brillante, no había casi nada que pudiera desmotivarlo, su hermana siempre estaba con él y era una de las razones por las cuales se esmeraba en sus calificaciones para seguir en el mimos instituto que ella, porque la quería, la protegía y vigilaba que no fuera víctima de acoso.

Pero vaya que se llevó la sorpresa de que resultó todo incluso mejor, su hermanita fue popular en el instante que piso su salón, no podía estar mas feliz y un poco en calma, por supuesto porque todo podía cambiar. No quería estropear su debut en el instituto, siendo una niña de primer grado, así que mantenía su distancia mientras se enorgullecía de ella; ya tenía una amiga inseparable, miles de compañeros que la trataban bien y nadie que se quisiera propasar con ella.

Si, era feliz aunque todo marchara mal con él. Llevaban el mismo apellido, salían de la misma casa y caminaban a la misma dirección todos los días, y luego ella era recibida con la mejor de las sonrisas, haciendo que él se sintiera fuera de lugar, como que no pertenecía. Durante su primer año ahí, recuerda rápidamente hacerse famoso, no por ser genial o parecer bueno, contrario a eso, fue visto por un chico muy enérgico y que con el tiempo nadie soportaba toda su actitud explosiva, entonces comenzó a ser evadido. Fue famosamente solitario.

  
La única alternativa que vio, fue refugiarse en el boxeo, ahí todos los miembros era apasionados y aunque al principio no fue bueno en ese deporte, se adaptó rápido, por su propio bien de encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer. Debía admitir que al principio le pareció un poco triste que lo ignoran, pero después de recordar que esa no era su meta inicial, entonces le resto importancia, estaba en esa escuela para proteger a su hermana una vez que entrara. Y así fue, ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

  
Con rapidez, Ryohei fue ascendido a ser capitán de su club, apenas era uno de segundo pero todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Luego era el encargado de las prácticas, de ir y venir para arreglar con otros clubes de deporte y eso. Eso le tomaba mucho tiempo y al final del día quedaba solo en el salón del club para practicar, era mejor así, quería evitar ser odiando otra vez, al hallarse gritando mucho a la hora de entrenar.

Las cosas como capitán seguían así, debes en cuando se armaba un comité, para que todos los capitanes de los clubs se presentarán y dieran un tonto reporte de como hacían las actividades en cada club, Ryohei no entendía porque se molestaban con estos asuntos tan tedioso, pero desde que conoció al chico encargado del comité de disciplina que también se presentaba a esa reunión, le prestó interés a ir a ese tipo de juntas. Había escuchado con anterioridad que habían un chico de segundo año, que también tomo con rapidez y orgullo el puesto de ser el prefecto de la escuela, castigando con violencia cualquier tipo de falta que hagan dentro del instituto, el preciado instituto que amaba, ese era Hibari Kyoya.

Otro chico extremo a sus ojos, que lo animaba a querer conocerlo y retarlo a una peleas. Pero su hermanita al oír su idea lo detuvo.

—Eso es peligroso, hermano—exclamo Kyoko, haciendo un mohín de regaño.

  
—Tranquila, solo será una convivencia Extrema entre hombres—el peli-blanco animo, calmando un poco a su hermano—Tu hermano es fuerte y estará bien

  
—Por cierto, hermano, voy a salir con el grupo de Tsuna y sus amigos, iremos a un parque juntos, ¿Quieres—

  
—¡Eso es estupendo Kyoko!—interrumpió a la chica— ¿Es con esos dos chicos que siempre acompañan a Sawada por las mañanas?

  
—Si, son ellos—ella rio un poco, aliviada de que pudiera identificarlos—Entonces hermano—

  
—Lo siento kyoko, tengo que regresar a la sala del club ¡Nos vemos en casa Extremadamente!—el peli-blanco se despidió y se fue trotando hasta la sala del club.

La chica castaña simplemente se rindió de pedirle a si hermano que los acompañará, así sería más divertido, pero también tuvo sus dudas, últimamente no lo veía tan animado como antes.

  
_—No, estará bien, seguro fue algo simple por lo cual no está animado, eso espero_ —

  
Los días avanzaron, una vez más una reunión entre capitanes de club se estaba dando y cuando terminó, el peli-blanco se apresuró a alcanzar a Hibari, quién con paso firme se alejaba. Anteriormente Ryohei había entrenado solo, en la sala de boxeo, para por lo menos, en una corta partida, poder encestarle un golpe; y luego había estado buscando durante toda la semana al prefecto para retarlo, pero como siempre era solitario y no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

En medio de su búsqueda, era que de repente encontraba su hermana en el patio o algún salón del instituto, rodeada de aquel grupo ruidoso que toda la escuela ya conocía, más por el hecho de que "Dame-Tsuna" era el centro de ese grupito. A Ryohei no le importaba tanto el porque de ese apodo, le intrigaba más bien, como es que todos se juntaron de repente, y así, en su corazón, sintió un poco de envidia. El era el mayor ahora, no podía entrometerse en las amistades de Kyoko.

  
—¿Sasagawa-Senpai?—una voz lo interrumpió en medio del pasillo, era aquel castaño con grandes ojos miel—¿Que hace en los salones de primero?

  
— _¿Qué hacía?_ —Cierto, seguía el paso de Hibari, pero lo perdió al meterse en sus propios pensamientos—¡Me perdí Extremadamente!—exclamo y luego miro la mueca del castaño por su grito

  
—Senpai está en el club de Boxeo ¿Cierto? Eso es genial, encaja con su extrema personalidad—comento sonriendo, dando paso a qué Ryohei también sonriera—Como nuestro prefecto, Hibari—

  
—Oh es cierto, lo estaba buscando ¿Lo has visto extremadamente?—alzo su voz.

Alguien llamo al castaño, luego de ver qué estaba ocupado frente al boxeador, también se acercó.

—Hahaha Hola, Sasagawa-Senpai—también saludo. Otro amigo de kyoko, entonces recordó sus nombres

  
—¡Oh, el chico del baseball y Sawada!—coloco con brusquedad su mano sobre el hombro de cada uno—¡Extremadamente perdí a Hibari! ¿Saben a dónde se dirige normalmente?

  
—¿Nuestro prefecto?—pregunto, borrando rápidamente su mueca de dolor—Siempre se va a la azotea ¿Verdad Tsuna?—

  
El peli-blanco salió nada más mencionar el lugar, escuchando tras de si, el final de algunas palabras intercambiados entre esos dos chicos de primero.

—Es muy "extremo" justo como dijo kyoko—

Ellos sabían sobre su relación, que era hermano de la Idol de la escuela, en fin, con eso ya no se sentía tan invisible. Entonces dejando eso de lado, corrió directo a las escaleras, que lo llevaron hasta la azotea, abrió la puerta haciendo ruido que ya veía al azabache levantado y en posición de ataque.

  
—¡Hibari! Veo que estás preparado para tener un duelo conmigo—dijo y también se puso en posición—EXTREMO—grito y avanzo para dar el primer golpe aunque kyoya todavía no había accedido.

Obviamente esquivo cada golpe, extendió sus tonfas para dar los suyos pero sorpresivamente también fueron esquivado, este chico, de su edad, quién tan de repente lo reto, no lo hacían tan mal.

La pequeña partida continuo, Ryohei había dado un buen golpe en el estómago del prefecto y Hibari, habida dado un buen golpe en las costillas del contrario. Después de unos minutos de estar esquivando y golpeando, ambos se detuvieron para tomar aire, el azabache sintió sus energías irse, pero le pareció satisfactorio que este chico Sasagawa le diera una buen rato de diversión. El boxeador cayó al suelo, sin ver una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su compañero, este solo avanzo derecho y desapareció por la puerta sin comentario alguno.

  
_—Talvez...le pareció aburrido_ —pensó—¡Debo entrenar más al EXTREMO!

Alzó su voz, el grupo de Tsuna que apenas salía de la escuela, alcanzó a escucharlo, el moreno río entre dientes, si que tenía mucha energía y eso no le desagradaba para nada. Tampoco a Hibari le pareció desagradable, agradecía que chicos apasionados, entrenarán así de duro. No lo diría, pero esperaba algún otro enfrentamiento con el boxeador, ya que parecía el único que podía soportar sus golpes.

  
•◍•

Semanas pasaron y no había día en que el club de boxeo, en las horas no escolares, se escucharán gritos y golpes, productos del intenso entrenamiento del peli-blanco, con el fin de durar más tiempo en un enfrentamiento con aquel azabache.

También había decidió empezar a salir a trotar temprano, desde su casa hasta darle una vuelta completa por fuera del instituto y luego regresar por el mismo camino, donde se encontraba al regresar a cierto peli-plata y chico beisbolista esperando frente a la casa de Sawada. Sonreía pensando que eran buenos amigos con él.  
Luego de su rutina ya llegaba a la escuela y como siempre, entraba animado y saludando a todos aunque fuera ignorada su existencia. Kyoko pensaba que eso era bueno, algo debió pasar recientemente para que su hermano se viera más animado, o talvez...alguien.

Hibari espero un mes aproximadamente para que aquel peli-blanco se presentará de nuevo y comenzarán otra pequeña pelea, tomando la azotea como su campo de batalla. En el transcurso del intercambio de golpes, aún podía ver cómo a veces era torpe en los movimientos, pero cada uno de ellos llevaba pasión y orgullo por como suele ser. Si, incluso durante el primer año que llegaron a Naminori, recuerda que el fue su compañero y gritaba mucho, no entendía como alguien podía alzar la voz tanto, pero formaba parte de su personalidad brillante y a veces tan amable. Estaba consiente que él también tenía una personalidad fría y que no se abría con casi nadie, solo se entendía cuando una buen batalla venia hacia él, por lo mismo no había nadie que se le acercara porque lo mordería hasta la muerte o hasta que deje de hacer multitud a su alrededor, como aquel grupo de un ruidoso bombardero.

  
Finalmente, terminada su pequeña batalla, otra vez Ryohei termino tumbado en el suelo de cansancio, mientras que Hibari se mantenía de pie a penas con esfuerzo, aquello si había sido divertido más que la anterior vez. Ese chico delante de él, realmente quería superarlo y también ver cómo evoluciona.

  
Días más tarde, Ryohei recupero todas sus energías y de nuevo se dispuso a trotar por las mañanas, está vez al ser visto por los amigos de Sawada, lo llamaron y entablaron un poco de comunicación.

  
—¡Sasagawa-senpai!—llamo el chico Takeshi, llevando consigo al italiano detrás 

  
—Tsk, para que lo llamas—lo escucho murmurar, pero aún así se aproximó con su usual energía.

  
—¡Hago entrenamiento EXTREMO!—se adelanto a decirle.

  
—Ya decía yo—sonrió y coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza—Queríamos invitarlo, iremos a una pastelería, parece que a las chicas les gusta ir ahí e iremos con ellas—

  
El boxeador entendió por "chicas" a su hermana, vaya que seguía muy animado su grupo, hace poco escucho que Sawada se hacía cargo ahora de un niño vaca. "Que raro"—pensó en su momento, pero ahora estaba desconectado de esas cosas, cuando tenía a un compañero que aceptaba sus puños y no lo tomaba por alguien molesto. Talvez...por eso rechazo la invitación de los chicos, porque no quería molestarlos.

—¡Estaré entrenando para lo Extremo enfrentamiento!—exclamo dejando el lugar y a los chicos bajando una gotita de sudor.

El día en la escuela termino y como siempre tenía que ir a su salón del club para entrenar, está vez no tenía cosas que lo detenían y podía entrenar con sus compañeros. Entro y no vio a nadie, fue extraño por qué era temprano y apenas iniciaban las actividades, dudoso, camino al salón donde normalmente se reunían para dar diferentes tipos de reportes, en medio del pasillo silencioso, se oían en el aire las quejas de ciertas personas.

  
**"Sasagawa-senpai nunca está en el club a pesar de que es el capitán"**

**"Lo hemos visto saltarse las actividades"**

**"Y cuando no hacemos nada, solo nos grita"**

**"Es solo un estorbo en el club"**

Después en la salida.

**"No puedo creer que Kyoko tengo un hermano tan molesto"**

**"No parecen hermanos, seguro Sasagawa es adoptado o algo así"**

**"Un personalidad molesta a decir verdad, solo debería... _desaparecer_ "**

  
Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, era verdad, era odiado, ignorado y ahora no lo querían ni cerca, creyó que estando en el club de boxeo, con su apasionante carácter, lograría tener compañeros, un lugar donde ser él mismo. Y también, que tal si estar cerca de Hibari kyoya, también le ocasionaba molestias, había oído que odiaba las multitudes, que odiaba que alguien le tratara como un amigo, y Ryohei había empezado a considerar que el prefecto era como un amigo.

Se había convencido de que iba a estar bien aún si ignoraban su existencia, pero ahora, ni siquiera lo querían cerca. Si, kyoko ya podía ir sola al instituto, sin necesidad de protegerla porque ya tenía amigos a su alrededor. Estaba bien con eso, no tenía porque seguir, no tenía porque seguir brillando cuando ya no había ganas en lo absoluto.

Entonces el sol dejo de brillar al día siguiente, ignoro por completo su despertador y paso por alto su rutina de trotar por las mañanas, estaba incluso considerando faltar a la escuela, pero eso ya sería sospechoso, no quería preocupar a su hermanita. Sin embargo el solo pisar la entrada del instituto se sentía con náuseas, y eso en él era extraño, como si al entrar simplemente no fuera su lugar, no pertenecía a ningún lado. Que fuera ignorado por todos, les sirvió para que no lo mirarán de rarito por no gritar, pero... ¿Qué no estarían felices por eso? Ni en eso se fijaban, realmente los tenía hartos a todos.

Terminada la escuela y con la entrada a las actividades del club, tampoco quería presentarse o talvez más tarde, donde sus compañeros no lo vean. Sin embargo, ese más tarde nunca llegó y decidió irse a casa, donde su mamá estaba sola empezando a prepara la comida, ella se sorprendió, pero él con una sonrisa decidió acercarse a ayudar. Tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que sentía, lo que lo tenía tenía confuso consigo mismo; recuerda muchas veces consejos de su padre fallecido, que no importará que pasará, siempre fuera fiel así mismo, que no se dejará afectar por comentarios acerca de su explosiva personalidad, porque él era así.

Esas palabras muchas veces lo rescataron de deprimirse y de incluso cambiar a algo que no era, pero ahora, después de mucho intentar recordar la voz y los consejos de su padre, no le traían paz. Entonces quiere, aunque sea un poco, ser capaz de entablar una conversación sin recurrir a sus usuales gritos, quiere tener amigos y si cierra la boca a sus ocurrencias, lo conseguirá, talvez.

  
En los próximos días su ánimo bajo totalmente, a veces sonreía otros no, pero lo más notorio era que dejó su emociono por ir al club de boxeo y entrenar aunque sea un poco, ni siquiera ver el ring lo animaba, le daba igual. Sus compañeros, obviamente poco les importo, una molestia menos, dirían. Los suspiros largos comenzaron a aparecer y algunas heridas en su manos, también; después, él empezaba a verse entre tanta gente de su salón, nervioso e inquieto, como una especie de ansiedad social, haciendo que se lastimara él mismo, se rascaba sin parar hasta sacarse sangre en sus manos.

La castaña se habían enterado de que Takeshi y Hayato habían invitado a su hermano a estar con ellos, pero se negó pues entrenaba, ella no le vio nada de malo y no sospecho que en los próximos días se viera cansado o desapareciera de la nada. Seguía saliendo por las mañanas, pero ya no ha trotar, solo a caminar y pasear por otros lugares donde no sea visto; con el invierno llegando, su aliento salía en forma de humo y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos lo medio calentaban. Todo su cuerpo podía estar cálido, pero su corazón lo sentía frío y vacío aún si se ponía muchos suéteres y blusas encima.

•◍•

Pasaron semanas, casi estaba por terminar el mes y Hibari esperaba que talvez a inicio de noviembre Ryohei volvería a retarlo; espero en su oficina muchas veces, paseaba por la azotea para ver si por casualidad también estaría ahí, más tarde incluso se digno a pasear por lo pasillos llenos de la multitud que siempre odiaba. Pensaba que definitivamente cuando encuentre a ese tal boxeador, lo mordería hasta la muerte por hacerlo salir de su calidad oficina.

Sin embargo, nada de ruido, sus usuales "Extremos" no sobresalían entre el bullicio de gente, eso ya era raro, por lo general, aún si el peli-blanco estuviera en el baño, su voz será escuchada hasta afuera del instituto. El azabache estaba consiente del frío que hacía, así que lo dejo pasar, más tarde investigará y por mientras regresará a su oficina, pasando por el salón del club de boxeo, para asegurarse por última vez que no hubiera estudiantes fuera de sus salones de clases, porque el segundo periodo había comenzado.

Él estaba ahí, respirando con dificultad al ver el Ring dónde solía entrenar, se sentía asfixiado al momento de haber entrado al salón del club, otra vez esa sensación de que ese no era su lugar; solo había llegado ahi, porque no quería estar rodeado de alumnos dónde sentía un montón de miradas sobre él, y creyó que ir ahí le daría alivio, lamentablemente fue todo lo contrario.

No fue hasta que sintió algo picar su estómago, que salió de su transe para voltear y quedarse mirando a los ojos metálicos que lo observaba con una especie de enojo. Era Hibari, lo había olvidado, era uno de sus únicos motivos por el cual aún podía regresar al boxeo, pero cuando se convenció de que también era una molestia para él, dejo de hacerlo.

—Herviboro, regresa a tu salón—ordeno, absteniéndose de preguntar qué hacía ahí y que eran todas esas heridas en sus manos desnudas.

  
—Oh, pero si es el prefecto extremo—trato de disimular—Me iré a casa por qué no me siento bien—dijo caminando parar pasar de largo al azabache.

Pudo haber dejado que se fuera, pero algo en él, en los momentos que pasaron luchando y de vez en cuando intercambiado simples palabras, lo hizo querer retenerlo.

  
—Luchemos—volvió a ordenar, más como una petición, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando se negó y Ryohei simplemente se soltó del agarre en su brazo.

—Hoy hace frío extremo, no es un buen clima para eso—se excusó y camino más hacia a salida.

  
—Herbívoro débil—dijo está vez un poco molesto, nadie rechazaba su solicitud y mucho menos le daba la espalda alguien que hace no mucho, creía se empezaba a llevar bien.

—Si, talvez lo soy— no rio ni hizo expresión alguna, solo se mantuvo en blanco y desapareció en la salida de la escuela.

Supo que algo estaba realmente mal, como para que aquel que pensaba que era como un sol, dejara de brillar.

El día acabo, Ryohei se mantuvo en cama porque de pronto le dolió la cabeza, sentía sus labios ásperos y sus manos rasposas, era un desastre ahora que había dejado de importarle el mismo, su padre estaría decepcionado de él. No había esperado que el prefecto lo encontrará y lo llamara, hace mucho que no lo veía y olvidó que luchaban juntos, pero no tenían ánimos tampoco de intercambiar golpes con él.  
Sus días habían sido fríos y monótonos, no había encontrado algún otro lugar, alguna otra disciplina, en dónde pudiera ser el mismo.

Para la siguiente semana, el chico de ojos metálicos ya había resuelto sus pensamientos, todo estaba claro para él y la molestia de no volver a ver a ese chico peli-blanco, no era más que tristeza disfrazada, por qué no recibió más sus visitas y dejo de escuchar esos apasionantes gritos, estaba curioso de ese sentimiento; talvez por qué era la primera persona que se acercó a luchar contra él y lo aguanto, que desarrollo una especie de calidez en su interior cada vez que lo veía llegar, aunque lo observará desde lejos.

  
Ryohei se puso realmente mal, está vez corría hasta la azotea para tomar aire y dejar de sentirse ansioso al pasar por un montón de estudiantes. Olvidó que era temporada de frío y había olvidado aunque sea su abrigo, que más daba, solo sería un rato en lo que su respiración regular, regresaba.

Hibari bajo del techo, el ruido del impacto hizo que el peli-blanco, fijará sus ojos grises en la persona delante de él, sonrió con un poco de dificultad, mientras trataba de encontrar calor en los bolsillos del pantalón. Entonces el azabache saco las manos ajenas de los bolsos y luego con brusquedad y fastidio, coloco los guantes morados que traía puestos y ya cálidos, para ponerlos en su compañero y al menos así, conseguir que no se congelará.

—Estúpido herbívoro, hace frio—dijo cuando finalmente puso ambos guantes en las manos de Ryohei y oculto sus manos ahora en su pantalón.

  
—Pero también estás aquí afuera, en el frio—rio entre dientes por la incoherencia.

  
—Esperaba que aparecieras—esta vez, metió su cabeza en la bufanda, también morada que traía, pues un viento frío paso y lo hizo estremecerse.

  
—¿Y si no aparecía?—respondió también estremeciéndose del frío.

  
—De algún modo, supe que vendrías—miro fijamente a los ojos grises, sin ese brillo característico—Yo se cómo se comporta un herbívoro cobarde como tu—

Señaló, cosa que le molestó un poco al ex boxeador, pero que rápidamente le resto importancia.

  
—Si, lo soy—respondió, frotando sus manos enguantadas, para así tener más calor. Ese gesto de recién, le pareció un poco gracioso viniendo del temido y frío prefecto—Ya no voy a tener más duelos contigo, Hibari.

  
El azabache afiló su mirada y segundos después, se encontraba arrastrando al boxeador escaleras abajo para llegar a la sala del club de boxeo; todos estaban en clases por lo tanto, no se toparon con nadie, también, significa que él mismo estaba rompiendo las reglas de Naminori junto a este problemático Sol.  
Ryohei forcejeo un poco cuando veía a dónde se estaban aproximando, no creyendo que un chico un poco más bajo que él, lo estuviera arrastrando; talvez era porque dejó de comer un poco menos.

  
Entonces entraron y Hibari se colocó en la puerta para así evitar que el chico saliera huyendo, este de inmediato busco desviar la mirada del Ring. Sus ojos metálicos observaban toda aquella inusual intranquilidad, producto de no sabe quién o porqué, pero algo había pasado.

  
—Me gustas...—dejo la palabra en el aire por un rato—Me gustas mas cuando eres tu y te apasionas por lo que te gusta.

Ryohei sintió su corazón detenerse, cuando el prefecto, ese ser temido y estricto consigo mismo, le estaba diciendo todo eso, sonaba cada vez más como una confesión.

  
—Ya no me gusta el boxeo, ya no me apasiona nada—respondió pese a, y bajo su mirada—A nadie le gusta una pasión innecesaria y sin sentido, que personalidad más enferma.

  
—Eso es mentira, los Herbívoros cobardes son los únicos que piensan eso, y no creo que tu lo seas—dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca de su compañero—Si no vas a dejar esa estúpida apatía tuya, te morderé hasta la muerte.

  
Y entonces otra semi lucha se llevó acabo en ese lugar, Hibari no dio tiempo que el boxeador se preparara y se pusiera en una posición de defensa, para protegerse de las tonfas que está vez iban con toda la intención a impactar su rostro. Sus sentidos se dispararon, alertando con tiempo para que comenzará a dar los pasos correctos y lanzar el primer puño; sin embargo el movimiento lo sintió débil, desganado y sin fuerzas, era obvio pues no había practicado en unos buenos dos meses, todos su agilidad se desaparecía rápido.

Kyoya encestó uno, dos, tres golpes en los costados del peli-blanco; al contrario, Ryohei solo pudo apenas rozar el rostro de éste, se veía esa abismal diferencia de no haber entrenado, pero la adrenalina, aquella emoción que sentía antes de ser impactado por el metal frio, que lo hacía esquivar a tiempo, aquello no se desvaneció, al contrario, regreso con intensidad, como de aquellas primeras veces que empezaba sus enfrentamientos en boxeo. De repente sonrió, el calor comenzó a su frío cuerpo, luego hasta su corazón y ahora lo sentía lleno, comprendió entonces que no hacía falta de nada, más que dejar de ser algo que no puede ser y volver a como es y siempre será.

Siempre será ese explosivo y enérgico sol, tal como a Hibari le gustaba, una persona apasionada y que podía también llenarlo a través de una buena lucha e intercambio de puños. Ahí, en presencia de su preciado compañero, también sonrió divertido, extrañaba llenarse del calor de una pelea.

Después de un rato, Ryohei termino completamente rendido y tirado sobre el suelo, tratando de recuperar su respiración, había perdido la resistencia que solía guardar en todo momento: el azabache por su parte, solo un poco cansado, también se tumbo a su lado y a pesar de que estaba frío el suelo, ellos no lo sintieron.

•◍•

Pronto, el grupo de había hecho grande, la tormenta discutía con el espadachín, algo sobre que dejará de ser amistoso con su décimo. El famoso niño vaca, estaba chupando un caramelo de uva, mientras la chica que lo cargaba también tenían una paleta, pero de piña. También su hermana hablaba muy animada con su amiga peli-negra, podía ver los ligeros roses entre las manos de ellas y luego un rubor en la chica más baja, no le molestaba. Por último, aquel castaño, centro de y razones de ser del grupo estaba caminando hasta el frente, caminando de espaldas, pues veía a toda su familia de ese modo; incluso está vez Hibari estaba a su lado, aún si la multitud se había hecho, pero si estaba a lado del boxeador no le importaba el resto.

Desde que lucho aquella vez con el prefecto, en medio del frío mes de noviembre, sus días los volvió a ver brillantes; su intercambio de puños, hizo ver qué el peli-blanco no tenía que cambiar nada, no tenía que tener un lugar en específico para pertenecer en él y ser como suele ser, era más simple que eso y afortunadamente Hibari estuvo ahí para hacerle ver. También dejo de dudar y se puso a entrenar todavía más, tanto él como el azabache querían más enfrentamientos duros que los dejarán sin aliento.

Próximamente, recibió de nuevo la invitación de la lluvia a su grupo, a salir con ellos está vez a una película o algo así, el accedió un poco dudoso, pero luego de ver qué en ese grupo, todos eran tan raros y solían tampoco encajar, ahí descubrió que era un lugar para ser aceptado, no les importo que fuera apasionado y fuera extremo en todo. Le contó a Hibari, que en aquel entonces estaban en proceso de una relación, este escucho y también tuvo curiosidad de aquel grupo que era famoso por encontrarlo haciendo cada locura.

Sorpresivamente, también fue aceptado, luego se quedó solo porque había un bebé que también mostraba ser extremo y realmente tenía curiosidad de luchar con él algún día. 

El grupo fue creciendo, las locuras no se detuvieron y batallas con personas peligrosas y de la supuesta mafia, también llegaron, el bullicio iba y venían, después de todo, Hibari seguía odiando las multitudes, pero algo que parecía ya no cambiar ni tampoco odiar, era aquel sol, aquella brillante persona que lo enamoro por ser todo lo que una vez buscó y lo halló en él, en Sasagawa Ryohei.

  
—Kyoya, luchemos—dice con una sonrisa

  
Cómo siempre, fiel a sus palabras ambos chicos luchaban y sonreían a su vez. 

Entonces en esos momentos de felicidad, donde Ryohei ya no tenía que cambiar, ni esconder lo que era, Hibari estaba seguro de que ese sol, no volvería a mostrarse opaco.


End file.
